Many electronic devices use touch screens to present information to a user and also receive input from the user. Some applications involve numerous objects or items being displayed on the touch screens. For example, file folders, photo albums, contact lists or music playlists often include numerous entries. Using the touch screen to organize, categorize, or otherwise manage each object individually becomes tedious and time-consuming, particularly as the number of items increases. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the workload on a user when managing objects displayed on the touch screen.